Display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, are used in a variety of applications, including, for example, televisions, hand-held devices, digital still cameras, video cameras, and computer monitors. Several of these devices include an LC panel and a backlight. The backlight typically couples light from one or more sources (e.g., a cold cathode fluorescent tube (CCFT) or light emitting diode(s) (LEDs)) to the LC panel.
Some display devices also include one or more optical film stacks placed between the backlight and the LC panel. Optical film stacks may be designed to improve output luminance, illumination uniformity, viewing angle, pixel integrity, contrast ratio and overall system efficiency.